


Metaphysical

by NanakiBH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Fingering, Ghost Sex, Kissing, Nakadashi, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much their lives changed, there was always one constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphysical

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things, I intended for this to be short, but then it got out of control. There are a lot of feelings. I have no control over how cute they are.
> 
> Everyone should help contribute more to the mettablook tag. They need you.

"Mmm... That's really good," he said, tapping a finger on the floor.

Gently, he wrapped his arm tighter around Napstablook's middle and rested his cheek against their back. He felt them give a little start, but it wasn't like he was going anywhere. Napstablook didn't have anything to worry about, but he realized that they might've been surprised to hear a compliment.

"Is it... Are you sure you... like it...?" they asked, voice quivering with uncertainty.

Giving a laugh, Mettaton rolled over, taking his small cousin along with him. Holding them against his chest, he played his fingers over their back, tapping out the melody of the song he was listening to. It wasn't just any song - Napstablook had worked up the courage to let him hear their latest work. Anxious to know what he thought of it, they let him take their headphones to give it a listen.

Mettaton already knew how good their music was. Napstablook was incredibly talented and were it not for their own constant fretting, more people would've known what a great artist they were. More and more, though, they were opening up, realizing that it could only benefit them to hear people's reactions to their work. After he and Shyren had performed a few of Napstablook's songs for their friends following the dissolution of the barrier, it seemed that Napstablook had become even more determined.

Low-key determined.

Determined in their own teary-eyed, anxiety-filled way.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Blooky. I like it a lot. It's got that certain something that you have that no one else has. You feel me, darlin'?"

Napstablook just hid their face against his chest, too embarrassed after hearing so many rapid-fire compliments. "Oh........ I mean... It's not really _that_ good, is it?"

They were someone who needed a lot of reassurance, but Mettaton was a bot of infinite patience when it came to his cute cousin. Stroking their back, he assured them, "It's good. Believe in yourself a little more, Blooky. I know you might not believe me when I say it, but I think this might even be your best song yet. I'd love to perform this one with you guys."

Suddenly, Napstablook looked up, their round eyes wet and glistening with tears that were hesitating to fall. "R-really...? It's my best?"

For a moment, Mettaton began to wonder whether it was right to say that it was their best. That sounded so definitive, and there was a chance that Napstablook just thought it was a trashy work in progress compared to their other works. He was just being honest, though. Compared to their other songs, it was a lot more upbeat. It almost sounded _hopeful_ even - perhaps inspired by Frisk's impressive victory. If they performed that for the people of the underground, he thought they could raise everyone's spirits. It had Napstablook's style, but, at the same time, it was different from anything they'd ever made before.

It was adventurous and bold and that was what made it good.

Feeling more confident in his answer, he answered back, "I mean it. I can feel the progress you've made. If we perform this song, I'm sure that everyone will be able to feel your determination." And before Napstablook had a chance to say anything, he placed a finger over their mouth to hush them. "I don't know what changed, Blooky, but you have determination. I can feel it."

They didn't seem to be fully convinced. Their eyes shined with wavering, glistening tears that were still refusing to fall just yet. Silently, Mettaton knew that it had to be their new determination that was holding them back, making them hold on and wait to hear the positive side of things before they gave up.

If he let Napstablook continue to ponder, he worried that they were going to fall into a hopeless spiral of negative thoughts, so Mettaton decided to encourage them a little more.

"I think that this body was one of my best decisions. The whole world opened up before me once I became corporeal." He regretted that he'd had to leave his cousin behind to make his dream come true, but Napstablook had forgiven him for that. He'd been so surprised when he found out that they'd actually been rooting for him the whole time back at home. "Do you have something like that? It might not be noticeable to you, but I see a positive difference in you. What was it that made you evolve like this? Was it Frisk?"

It looked like Napstablook's mouth was moving, but Mettaton couldn't hear a thing. They were speaking so quietly, he couldn't hear them over the music anymore. He pulled the headphones up on one side and his eyes widened when he caught what Napstablook was saying. They were sputtering, their words getting jumbled as they tripped over each other on the way out of their mouth, but Mettaton understood what they were trying to say.

"L-like when I called in to your show...... I, um... I meant it back then... Y-you really, um- I mean, watching your show made me-"

His dream really had come true.

From the beginning, his dream hadn't only been _his_ dream. He wanted a beautiful body that he could feel confident in, but he wanted to perform because he wanted to make other people feel confident, too.

"Blooky..."

Seeing his smile, Napstablook timidly smiled back at him.

They relaxed, resting on top of his chest. A certain sense of peacefulness gently surrounded them.

"I..... I liked the feeling I had when I watched your show. You're someone really talented and special, so I always felt pale in comparison, but watching you made me realize that I felt... _happy_ when you were here. I-it's not like I ever felt jealous. I guess I just didn't know what to do. I didn't understand the way you made me feel back then..."

"Blooky...?"

They shook their head frantically, suddenly not so calm anymore. They quickly got up and tried to float away, but Mettaton sat up and caught them in his arms before they could get away.

"Wh-what am I even saying, right? Ah.......... Aha.............."

"Blooky~" Mettaton purred, pulling them close, nuzzling his cheek against the side of their face. They were getting worried over nothing again. "C'mon, you know how I feel about you. You don't have to be embarrassed or worried about how you feel. I promised you, didn't I?" He gave them a light kiss on the cheek and nuzzled them some more just to watch them squirm and turn red. "I'm never leaving you again. When the two of us are together, magical things happen. Our creativity positively overflows! Beautiful things are born!"

They mumbled to themself, still fretting. Mettaton wanted to make them calm down, but he knew that that was just how Napstablook was. There wasn't any helping it.

"Here." Placing his hands on their sides, he turned them around. Before Napstablook could react, he leaned down and planted his lips against theirs, giving them a solid, unquestionable kiss. It lingered for just long enough, so when he pulled back, Napstablook looked dazed, their face red and eyes swirling.

"Th-that was........"

Mettaton's lips curled into an amused smile. "Oh, come on, Blooky. Don't act like that was your first kiss. I've kissed you like that a thousand times. It's nothing new. But, if it would make you feel better, I could start referring to you as my-" He paused, turning his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to come up with the right word. "What _would_ I call you? My... My something."

Other people had husbands or wives but they weren't anything like that. And Blooky was just Blooky; they weren't a boy _or_ a girl, so he couldn't call them a ___friend. To start with, those were all words that monsters had borrowed from humans, so maybe it wasn't right to even think in those terms.

"You really don't need to call me anything. It's fine. I'm nothing. I'm not worth-"

"My special darling!" Mettaton cheered victoriously, proud of what he'd come up with. "How does that sound? I call everyone darling, but you're someone special to me, so that makes you my special darling!"

Napstablook hesitated again. Mettaton could sense that they wanted to continue with their self-deprecation, but there was something holding them back. It was that determination again. They were determined to be happy.

"I....... I think I... would like that a lot."

Overjoyed to see them smiling, Mettaton squeezed them tightly and rolled across the floor with them. "I'm so happy that you want to be happy! That might sound silly, but this is really big! Gosh, I feel like I'm watching you grow up. My little Blooky..." He sniffled dramatically.

Napstablook made a face at him, narrowing their eyes. "Do I really seem that young and hopeless? I'm not a kid....... I'm older than you, but I must be really pathetic if you're saying things like that......."

"You're older than me?" That was news to him.

They blinked. "...Aren't I?"

" _Are you?_ I really don't know."

Their family was so mysterious. There were so many cousins, but none of them even knew where they came from. For as long as they could remember, they lived in Waterfall and took care of the family business at the snail farm, but beyond that, there wasn't much they knew. There was an odd gap in their own memories that began to seem daunting whenever they started thinking about it. Ultimately, they decided that it was for the best that they not question it.

They were ghosts. They looked alike. They had traditions that needed to be upheld.

It was just that word - 'family' - that held them together.

"Hey, Blooky," he said quietly, laying flat on his back, his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. "Not to get deep or anything, but do you think we're really related?"

For an uncomfortably long moment, Napstablook was quiet. Then they looked up at him. "Do you not want to be related?"

He was surprised to hear them ask that. That hadn't been what he'd been thinking about at all when he'd asked his question. It was difficult to put his thoughts into words because of that gap, but perhaps he didn't need to struggle to figure it out. For a second there, he was worried that their family was just something they made up - constructed for the sole purpose of tying the lonesome ghosts of the underground together.

Made-up or not, though, it didn't really matter. He liked being Napstablook's cousin, and he didn't need to have a reason to be with them.

"No, this is fine. I like what we have. I can't relate our relationship to what other people have, but I think that's what makes it so special. You and I are so different, yet I feel like I'm closer to you than anyone else. I don't think it's because we 'grew up' together, and I don't think it's because we call ourselves family, either. Maybe I'm just being too romantic..."

Napstablook gave a confused-sounding moan and wriggled around on top of him awkwardly. "I'm not sure I understand......."

"What I mean is," he began, murmuring softly, leaning in close, his lips just a breath away from Napstablook's, "I feel like the universe put us here to be together."

He leaned in a little closer, but something stopped him just shy of their mouth.

The headphone cord had gotten wrapped around them.

"Ah- Hang on a second here, darling. I've got this. I just gotta-"

Napstablook floated off of him as he floundered around on the floor, rolling around to get the thing unwound. He probably looked like an idiot, but when he glanced up, cord wrapped around his waist, his ass in the air, he noticed Napstablook smiling at him. It looked like they were trying to hold in a laugh. Even if he looked dumb, at least Napstablook was having a good time.

Once he finally worked his way out of the offending cord, he wrapped it around Napstablook's phone and handed the whole package back to them, apologizing for getting it messed up. As he should've expected, Napstablook returned his apology with one of their own, as if they were the one who somehow got him tied up in it.

"Well, it was mine, so it must be my faul-"

"I-it's fine, darling. Really. We should focus our attention on more important things right now, like how amazing that song was."

"Oh....... Oh yeah......."

Their face was turning a light shade of red again.

"What is it? You still don't believe me?" Mettaton asked. Without getting up, he leaned over to them and put an arm around them, hauling them in. Napstablook didn't even fight it, allowing themself to be pulled closer. Curious, a smile twisted up the corners of Mettaton's lips.

"I just remembered what you said earlier. That's all......."

What they said was vague, so it took Mettaton a second to recall what they were talking about. "Do you mean about calling you my special darling?" he asked.

He must've been right because Napstablook's face got redder.

He kissed them again, but that time, he made it slower, more deliberate, and he was somewhat surprised when Napstablook didn't pull away. At the least, he expected them to squirm or hear them giving another one of their anxious wails, but there was none of that. They just stayed there in place, as if becoming passive were the only way they would allow themself to accept so much affection. It wouldn't have been like Napstablook to ask for something or seek out something they wanted on their own, so, in a way, it was very much like them.

After he slowly pulled away, he watched their face for a reaction. They were still red and somehow becoming redder. Pretty soon, they were probably going to explode if they kept holding in their feelings.

"Did you like that?" Mettaton asked, knowing that he shouldn't expect a response.

Frustrated tears were gathering at the corners of Napstablook's eyes. "No, I....... I....... Ooooh......."

They were acting more frazzled than Mettaton had ever seen them. "It's alright, Blooky. Remember, it's just like kissing - it's not like we haven't tried things with each other before." Although, he hadn't been made of metal back then. Things were a bit simpler when their bodies were alike, but that wasn't about to get in the way of his fun. "Just because something's new, that doesn't mean you have to be afraid of it. Why don't we try out that new part Alphys gave me?"

"B-but I haven't even gotten my body from her yet......."

That was fine. There was only one problem.

"It's too bad you don't have a bed yet..."

"W-we need a bed for this...?"

"I know, it's weird, isn't it? But I can't float like this anymore, so there's no helping it. That's why people with corporeal bodies do it laying down. Or sitting. Or standing. Or whatever."

"That does sound strange."

Floating was really the way to go. If he wanted, he could pop out of his robot body for a while and do it with them the old fashioned ghost way, but then that would completely negate the whole point of his corporeal body's most recent upgrade. After she heard about Napstablook's interest in receiving a body from her, she immediately made Mettaton set aside some time so that she could update his body 'accordingly', as she put it. She said something about them needing to match and tossed a book at him.

So while she worked on his body, he sat next to her in her lab and flipped through what she handed him.

As he should've expected, it'd been one of her manga books; to her, a treasured relic from the human world above them. It had a cute story about two human brothers. He wasn't normally into her anime things, but the characters were charming and it was a way to pass the time while she was busy working on those modifications.

And then it got to the sex part.

Until then, he hadn't been totally clear on how human beings performed their tango of love, but after he read that book, there were no questions about it left in his mind.

"Very strange indeed," Mettaton muttered as he recalled those lovingly illustrated pages of the brothers locked in the most heated of embraces. "But I'm curious. My inquisitive mind wants to see if my new parts work like what I saw in Alphys's books. It probably won't be exactly the same, but I know how dedicated Alphys can be. She promised me that you and I will be a perfect matching set, fully compatible with each other."

"Wh-what does that mean, though?"

Mettaton gently patted their head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find out. Until then, why don't we try-"

"But I'm a ghost...! And you've got a corporeal robot body now! Isn't that the farthest thing from compatible?"

He knew that Napstablook actually wanted to try things with him. He caught them looking at him all the time, ogling his slender waist and voluptuous curves, so he was confident that they wanted a piece, ghost _or_ robot. Unfortunately, there wasn't any way to calm them down for good, and if he let them start arguing with him now, he knew that Napstablook could go around in circles forever.

They didn't have a bed, but he was used to laying on the floor with Napstablook, so it would be alright. Next time, when they were in their new, completed body, he and Napstablook could try out their features together over at his house. In his bed. Doing it the right way.

Or, at least, the more _comfortable_ way.

"You're getting all worked up over nothing, my special darling little Blooky," he said sweetly, pulling them into his lap. "See what I just did? I picked you up without any fuss. Other people might go through you, but I'm still a ghost inside, so I have no problem touching you. I'm sure you must have noticed that by now."

Napstablook flushed brightly and looked away. "Yeah... I noticed. I noticed a lot. Often. All the time. Like right now. Because you've got your hands on me."

They were spiraling again.

"What can I do to help you calm down? I know this may sound inelegant, but you _do_ want to do it with me, don't you? If you aren't ready, I can wait, but if you're nervous because you're always nervous, then I've gotta help you. What happened to that new determination of yours?"

That seemed to finally put the fighting spirit back into them. Their eyes widened and their tears disappeared right away.

Gently, he pet the top of their head and bent down to plant a kiss between their eyes. "I'm still me inside all this metal. You know I'll treat you good, Blooky."

They were quiet for a moment, gathering up that courage, then, unexpectedly, they pressed against him and captured his lips. It was surprising, but it was a pleasant reversal of roles. Feeling Napstablook eagerly kissing him, expressing their deepest feelings, he could really feel their determination. They wanted to change and take things into their own hands.

Well, they were probably going to need hands for that. There was still no question that Mettaton had an advantage over them in his current form, but until Napstablook received their body, he was going to do as he promised and treat them well.

Putting his arms back around them, he returned their kiss. Being in a physical body, it felt like he experienced things a lot differently. The way that Napstablook felt when he held them in his physical form felt a lot different than the way it used to feel when he held them when he was a ghost. Apart from their appearances, everything inside of he and Napstablook seemed to be the same, but their differences were a lot bigger than what could be seen at a glance.

Kissing Napstablook felt like inhaling a lungful of sweet smoke, like breathing in a cloud made of cotton candy. If only he could become human, he had the feeling that the experience would be even more different. But then he feared that he might not be able to feel them at all, much like how Frisk would phase right through them when they tried to touch them. It might've all come down to the soul; what was inside made him able to touch Napstablook. If that were the case, then he would never have to worry about it, no matter what form the two of them took. But that little speck of worry always incessantly nagged at him, making him worry that his desire to become more human might turn him into something else some day and pull them apart.

Napstablook was the one who pulled away, and Mettaton was left feeling dizzy; the inside of his head warm and fuzzy. Something felt different from usual, but he chalked it up to Alphys's tinkering. She probably changed something inside. He didn't completely understand everything he read in that book she made him read, but the feelings those boys experienced seemed to begin that way, with a warm feeling that made them blush, that gradually spread throughout the rest of their body.

Alphys was truly impressive. Her skill as a scientist was nothing to sneeze at.

"That was really nice, darling," he praised, giving them a lazy smile.

Napstablook smiled back timidly and moved back, temporarily getting off his lap. "Oh....... Well, I just tried to copy what you used to do. I was probably really crummy at it in comparison. And it feels different now that you're all robo-like, so....... I'm sorry, it was probably all wrong, wasn't it?"

"It's like you weren't even listening to what I said," Mettaton laughed.

Shaking his head, he decided to move along. They knew they were being silly.

Resting on his knees, he sensuously ran his hands over his thighs and spread his knees apart. Napstablook's eyes were glued to him, following every one of his movements as he glided his hands over his body. He had a sense of feeling in his body before, but it seemed that Alphys had done something to enhance it. In the current situation, even the slightest touch left him feeling warm, his circuits tingling with excitement. If she administered the same settings to Napstablook's forthcoming body, he was worried that such intense sensations might be too much for his little cousin. Ghosts experienced everything on a magnified scale; emotions and even sensations.

Or, perhaps it would be a liberating experience for them. The sort of freedom he experienced in his own body might be just what Napstablook needed to draw them further out of their shell.

He didn't want to waste too much time teasing them. They still looked like they were on the brink of bursting from embarrassment and anticipation and it was clearly mounting by the second. It felt so nice to touch himself, though, and he wondered what Napstablook could do in their current form to give him the same sort of feeling. There was a lot they wanted to do for him, but only so much they could do in their little ghost body.

Mettaton couldn't wait. He loved them no matter what form they took, but he looked forward to showing them the ins and outs of their soul's new robotic home.

"I think you made the right decision, Blooky. You're going to love having a body," he said, sliding his hands over his sensitive sides, shivering as a familiar feeling began to build.

"Are you sure...? I-I mean, physical bodies are a hassle, aren't they? They're heavy and awkward and messy......."

"Hey, remember what I told you," he said, reaching out to lightly trace a finger along the bottom of their mouth. "It's going to make managing the farm a lot easier for you, but, even more than that, just think about what it will do for your music. _Our_ music."

They appeared a little confused. "Our music...? Oh, you mean like... performing? Together? Th-the way we used to?"

That was exactly what he'd been thinking. "Just imagine it - you and I in perfect sync. The audience will be captivated by us, darling!"

With a small smile that gained strength by the second, Napstablook nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember how it used to be. You and I... I want it to be like that again. I really..." They squeezed their eyes shut, willing themself to spit out what they wanted to say before they chickened out. "I really want to perform by your side, Mettaton!"

He was so glad.

Any little worries of his own that he'd been holding on to floated away. It was a relief to know that Napstablook still wanted to be an active part of his dream, even after what he'd done. It pained them so much when he left, but it was like things had been patched up as though he'd never left. Their motivation was back.

Napstablook looked away shyly, quivering. "D-did I say something wrong? Is it weird if I call you that?"

"Huh?" Napstablook really knew how to draw the strangest conclusions, though they had a fair point. He'd never talked to them about his new name. "No, it's alright. I don't mind what you call me, but I think I've gotten used to hearing that name. After all, now I'm..."

"You're Mettaton," Napstablook finished, giving him another rare smile. "You're everyone's idol. And... And you're my idol."

Mettaton's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "Really? You'd still call me that, Blooky?"

They moved closer, mustering up the courage to press right up against him, resting their head against his chest. "Of course. I missed you a lot when you left, but nothing changed. I was always watching you and working hard here in my own way because... I knew that you wouldn't go back on a promise. I knew you'd come back for me." They paused, taking in a breath. "A-all of my songs... All of my songs were made for you."

Now those were some words to steal his breath away.

All that time he was away, working on spreading his name, earning recognition, Napstablook had been quietly working towards the same goal. That whole time, they had really been right beside him in their own way.

Feeling a happiness that came directly from his core, he put his arms around Napstablook and rested his head on top of theirs. "Blooky, I love you."

They actually giggled and nestled closer. "I know. That's something I don't have any doubt about."

He couldn't take it. His heart was going to burst. " _My precious, special darling...!_ "

Napstablook tried to wriggle away. "On second thought, can you not call me that? It's embarrassing......."

Though they said that, they weren't trying very hard to escape him, allowing him to shower them with affection. Happily, Mettaton held them in his lap and kissed them all over their face until they turned red again, then focused on their mouth, giving them another deep kiss. Napstablook reciprocated it in their gentle way, mostly allowing him to lead.

By the time Mettaton finally pulled away, he'd left them breathless and gasping for air.

"So....... What happened to testing out that new part you got?" they asked.

After Mettaton had heard those nice things Napstablook had to say, he almost totally forgot about that. All of that kissing had reawakened him, though.

"It's somewhere around here," he said, sliding his hand down his middle, over the soul that was visible at his core, finally resting his palm between his legs. "From the beginning, when I started that human fanclub, Alphys and I had always been trying to design a body for me that was as humanlike as possible. She was keeping that in mind when she made the modifications to my body. Apparently this is where humans have their special place."

Napstablook swallowed, looking just a little nervous but mostly curious. "A-alright. Don't make me wait anymore or I'm going to phase myself right out of here. I can feel it. I've used up my daily amount of boldness. No- Probably an entire month's worth. S-so just get on with it......."

"Well, it would be inconvenient if it just came out whenever I got turned on. If that were the case, I'd be sporting some hard metal all the time, if you know what I mean. If you want to get this show on the road, you're going to have to do me a favor, darling." Taking one of Napstablook's small ghost hands, he guided it to the dial on his chest and gave them a wink. "Turn this baby to 'X'. That's where the party starts."

Before they could let themself think too much about it, Napstablook did as he said and hastily turned the dial as far as it could go, pushing it to its newest and final setting. There was the clicking sound of something engaging and then Napstablook let out a surprised yelp when they felt something suddenly pressing against their middle. They backed up slightly to have a look at it and curiously poked at the end of it. Mettaton tried not to react, but even that much contact made him want to gasp. It was shockingly sensitive.

For the moment, it just looked like a long, rod-shaped piece of metal with a tapered end, but Alphys had assured him that she could come up with many alternative appearances. What he had currently was just the prototype version. She said that she might even be able to install multiple ones for him so he could swap them at will, or, depending on how he was feeling, she said that she could come up with something even more 'adventurous' for him.

And then she'd shown him an anime drawing of a person with tentacles.

He wasn't sure he was prepared for tentacles. What he had already seemed like enough.

"It's not as big as it is when you're a ghost," Napstablook pointed out.

At least they didn't seem intimidated by it. "Hey, this was the best that Alphys could do for the moment. I'm sure it's great. Show some appreciation."

"N-no, I'm sure it is," they mumbled, tentatively placing one of their small, transparent hands on his new metal piece. They touched it lightly, running their hand along the underside of it. "I was actually just thinking that I'm... kind of glad... since anything bigger would've been....... um... You know- Too much."

"You were afraid it wouldn't fit?"

Though invisible to humans and most monsters' eyes, ghosts had inner-workings - very delicate inner-workings. Like any other type of monster, ghosts had a method of reproducing, but it was something of an art. He had to make sure that he didn't hurt Napstablook.

With their lips sealed, they nodded.

Mettaton patted his thighs, then placed his hands on his cousin's sides. "It's alright, Blooky. I'll go slowly for you."

"Oh....... A-alright....... I trust you..." they mumbled uncertainly.

"Don't fret, I've got this," Mettaton assured them, lifting them up. Even to him, their new size difference felt strange, but he also enjoyed it. He liked being able to give Blooky big hugs and lift them up and carry them places. His body was strong. It made it easy for him to lift them as if they weighed nothing at all. Although, they really probably didn't weigh anything. Nothing significant, at least.

Right as he was about to lower them down onto his fabulous new metal appendage, Napstablook stopped him, placing a ghosty palm on his chest.

"H-hold on..."

"I thought you wanted me to do it quickly-" But doing it too quickly wouldn't feel good at all. That had to be what they were trying to say. "Oh- I'm sorry, Blooky. Where are my manners?"

With a light touch, he ran a hand over Napstablook's front, searching carefully for their entrance. Even to him, it appeared hidden until his fingers were met with a familiar warm and damp sensation. He teased that spot with his fingers, watching as Napstablook squirmed and tried not to make any noises. Once he was sure that he'd found its location, he prodded at the spot until the tip of his finger slid inside; a special place that only another ghost could reach.

"There it is," he murmured proudly, slowly sliding his finger inside. By nature, ghosts were all alike, physically-speaking. That meant that in addition to a passage for lovemaking, Napstablook also had their own member for breaching. Ghosts were very fair lovers. As he moved his finger in and out of them, Napstablook's member was involuntarily coaxed out as well.

They tried to hide it, but it wasn't the first time Mettaton had seen it. "No need to be ashamed, Blooky." It was small, but its unique shape fit nicely in his other hand. He stroked it slowly, watching their face the whole while to make sure they were alright. "There. That feels good, doesn't it?"

Without saying anything, they just nodded and rocked against his hand, trying to get him to move his finger deeper. Chuckling under his breath, Mettaton pulled out his finger and his grin grew when Napstablook made a sound of dismay and disappointment. The second he added another finger along with the first, they zipped their lips again, overwhelmed by how good it felt.

When he was a ghost, Mettaton wouldn't have been able to pleasure them in such an intricate way. For ghosts, it was all about that oddly-shaped member. Its shape was always slightly different when it was produced, and once it was inside their partner, it would change shape again to fill the passage. Moving wasn't necessary. Just being closely linked together was enough to bring them ecstasy. The movements of his fingers inside of Napstablook must have felt different from anything else they'd ever felt.

"M-M-Mettaton......."

He slipped his fingers out of them, eyeing the glistening patina they were covered in. Licking his lips, he caught their eyes before sliding his fingers into his mouth to clean them. Napstablook moaned helplessly, ectoplasm dripping from their opening. With just a little more stimulation, he knew that they would be ready for him.

They were too weak to pull away as he held them down in his lap and leaned down. When his mouth met their wet entrance, Napstablook let out a howl loud enough to wake the dead. It was a good thing that he was their only close neighbor.

"N-nooo....... Metta... ton..."

As he moved his tongue around, slowly dipping it inside them, he glanced up. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting his head for a second. "Do you not like it? Want me to stop?"

Again, they hesitated, their eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Uh... No, it's... I..."

So that was it. They didn't dislike it at all. "You don't have to be afraid of making noise, either. I'm the only one who's going to hear you. You should let it out. Hearing you shouting in passion lets me know that you're enjoying what I'm doing. I would be worried if you didn't make any noise at all."

They sniffled but seemed to relax some. "Oh....... Alright. I'll try."

He went back to work on them, and, after a while, began to finally hear them letting out an honest voice. As he swirled his tongue around in the sweet, gel-like substance inside them, he felt Napstablook patting the top of his head, like they were trying to encourage him for more. Mettaton could only imagine what it was going to be like once Napstablook had hands and fingers; the feeling of them tugging on his hair, holding him tightly, putting their legs around his waist... Just the thought of it excited him.

Once he felt like his work was done, he sat up, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. Napstablook remained in his lap, panting and shivering with aftershocks of pleasure. Their member was quivering, more of their gel permeating its surface, making it glisten erotically.

"Oh, Blooky, I could eat you up, you look so good."

"You almost did......." they said, finding enough energy to still be witty.

He grinned. "Then, I'd say it's time to give _you_ a taste."

Sitting Napstablook up in his lap, he brought them closer, nudging his tip against their soaked entrance. It gave him no resistance as he pressed it inside. It took only a few slight rolls of his hips to work himself all the way inside, swallowed up by the warmth within them.

"Would you look at that?" he said, laying a hand down over his cousin's belly, stroking. As soon as Napstablook looked down to see what he was talking about, their eyes shot open wide. Their mouth opened, but it seemed that they were incapable of even speaking. "You can see right through."

As ghosts, they blended right into each other, but he could clearly see the outline of his new metal cock within his little cousin, could tell exactly where their constricting passage ended. For his own part, he was also dripping; some sort of clear fluid that Alphys must have provided as well. Napstablook was already wet, but his own fluids made it even easier to move within them. Before long, he was lifting them on his lap, pulling them down onto his cock, thrusting up into them, drawing whimpers and gasps from them with little effort.

"Wow, Blooky, this feels... It's totally different from before. If only you could feel it the way I'm feeling it right now."

"I will, soon enough," Napstablook said, cracking open an eye to look up at him. "For now, it isn't so bad to enjoy things the way they are. However you are... However I am... I love it all, whichever way."

Mettaton's movements slowed as he thought about what they said.

He hadn't thought about it like that before. There were insecurities he had in his incorporeal form, but becoming corporeal had made him realize that there were good things about being a ghost, too. It wasn't all bad. They were flexible.

Unlike any other monster, they had the ability to become whatever they wanted to be.

The fact that Napstablook was happy no matter what body they were in as long as they were with him... Just that thought made Mettaton's eyes sting.

"I know you won't believe me, Blooky, but you really might be perfect."

Their face was red and they looked a bit dazed, but they smiled at him through it. "M-maybe I'll believe you..."

In the position they were in, it was difficult to kiss them, but Mettaton really wanted to kiss them, so he placed a kiss to the tips of his fingers and tapped Napstablook on the forehead. Embarrassed, they touched the spot on their forehead where he'd transferred his kiss and looked away, then looked back to him, giving him another shy smile.

Grasping them around their middle, Mettaton pulled them down all the way onto his cock, drawing a surprised cry from them. It seemed he'd hit a good spot inside. Emboldened, he steadied himself and began thrusting into them harder, watching the way their face changed as they fought internally over whether or not to let themself cry out more. Eventually, every gasp and moan began to slip out from their mouth unbidden as they became lost in the rhythm of his thrusts.

There was something so incredible about his cousin. Even when they were impaled on his cock, covered in their own sticky ectoplasm, they still managed to have an air of innocence about them. That was something to be cherished, Mettaton thought. Silently, he vowed to himself that he would never allow them to succumb to sadness. He'd never go back on a promise - never again.

"I really meant what I said, Blooky," he said, brushing the backs of his fingers against their red cheek. "I love you."

Before he could draw his hand away, they grasped it and held on to his fingers. They hesitated, but looked at him and answered back with confidence in spite of their shaking voice, "I....... love you too."

They gave his fingers a kiss so light that Mettaton could barely feel it, but he felt it in his heart.

Like Napstablook said before, they had probably used up at least a month's worth of courage. They were running on empty, but they were hanging in there for him. To show his gratitude, Mettaton wrapped his fingers around their member, giving it a tight squeeze. It didn't matter if he moved his hand and stroked it; just grasping it with a constant, firm pressure would be enough to please them. He could feel it conforming to his hand, slime seeping out and coating his palm.

For his own part, he also felt close to coming - whatever that meant. He knew that something was coming, feeling something building inside of him, but he hadn't tested out his new parts on his own yet, so he didn't know what to expect. In that regard, it had probably been irresponsible of him to try it with Napstablook first, but there was no helping it after they'd gotten so far.

"Blooky- I think I-"

Napstablook placed one of their hands on top of one of the ones Mettaton had around their middle; a silent sign of reassurance. Clenching his teeth, Mettaton nodded to them and gave his final thrusts. Once that feeling crescendoed, his whole body seized up. Overwhelmed with heat, his hips came to a halt and he felt something bursting out. Unconsciously, his fist tightened even harder around Napstablook's member. It might've been too much for them, but just as he felt the static in his head beginning to break, they came as well, flooding his palm with ectoplasm.

For a few quiet moments, they stayed just like that, connected and breathing hard. Eventually, the weariness in his joints made him want to collapse, so he carefully pulled himself out of them. A gush of that clear fluid came pouring out after him, and he blanched a little at the sight.

"Um... Sorry, darling. It looks like I made a mess of you."

Faced with such a situation, Napstablook didn't even seem to know how to respond. They just blinked and nodded, shivering slightly.

Now that it wasn't needed any longer, Mettaton cleaned himself off and turned the dial back, sheathing his new part within himself. "I guess this thing is pretty effective. I don't know if all the slimy stuff was really necessary, but I suppose Alphys was thinking ahead. We'll probably need that more when you also have a robot body."

Again, they nodded, tight-lipped.

"Hm? What's wrong, Blooky? Are you not feeling well?"

Finally forced to respond, they got up, dripping in their combined fluids. "Ohhh....... No, I, uhh....... I think that was good. Probably. I liked it. I mean, it was more than I deserved. You shouldn't hav-"

"Hush, hush, hush," Mettaton said, getting off the floor to retrieve the box of tissues from Napstablook's desk. Kneeling before them, he leafed a few from the box and started cleaning them up. It was more of a formality than anything else. Ghost ectoplasm would just disappear after a while, and his own mess had phased through them already. "Your pleasure is my pleasure, darling. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I feel like maybe I should hide under my desk for a few hours."

"Oh, come now, Blooky. You've made a lot of progress here. There's no need to be ashamed."

"Then..." They shuffled closer and pressed up against his chest to keep him from seeing their face. "Let me stay like this for a while?"

Mettaton wrapped his arms around them and smiled to himself.

"That's fine."


End file.
